tolfandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
失魂人
Class Summary Converted Class: Immune to Convert The Scorned '''is a Unique Social class that belongs to a Neutral faction with the objective to live long enough to see 4 players formally executed. '''Note: Other Neutral factions won't necessarily assist you, as their objectives are their own. Mechanics * If you complete your objective, your abilities will be disabled, and you will lose your death immunity. Strategy *You can use your Troll Box ability on the King to make them say "Up player, got a claim they are unseen/cult" or something similar to get them executed easily. *Be very careful when claiming a fake Blue Dragon class with an attempt to get someone executed, as the King might ask someone to check you before going forth with your accusations or, even worse, your target might manage to prove their innocence and cause you to be lynched. *If the King dies, you may get talkative with the next King via whispers and convince them of being an investigator yourself. Constantly give them not suspicious findings and at some point tell them that someone is suspicious. This may work if you can convince the King that you are the only investigator left when the other investigators are already dead or by chance not so talkative for a while now. Lore: 'The Immortal Torment The court of Adiart once had more nobles than today. Specifically, another man and a woman that childed the castle's first recorded instance of twins. It seemed as though death, itself, couldn’t even come between them. However, it did. Upon failing to kill the male noble, an Unseen Assassin fled the scene, leaving only a scratch from the edge of a dagger. However, the color that flowed from his wound was not crimson, but nightshade: he had been poisoned. They feared not, because a local physician was rumored to be able to cure all ailments. The wife went to seek out this physician in his quarters and was offered an exchange. The noble wife was told to deliver a note to the King to prove his innocence regarding false rumors. In exchange, he would be healed. She agreed to meet her that night after gathering the ingredients, as there was not much time. Pacing their room that night, the noble lady witnessed her husband doubling over in pain, wondering if the promise will be kept. Meanwhile, the Physician was on the floor next to shattered glass -- with not blood, but wine. He was being occupied by the royal butler, accompanied by a pale hand on his shoulder, for the butler was now serving someone other than the King. Although not a trusted word, the man whispered, “Alchemist--” and, a last resort, the lady stormed to find the Alchemist, who promised to return a favor for when called upon. The Alchemist was nowhere to be found, but her unmarked potions were. When the lady returned to the poisoned husband, the physician still did not come. She also no longer needed a cure.... Completely destroyed, the wife sought out revenge on those that wronged them - or death. Hearing the rumors about what the Alchemist has been working on, she knew the potion was either full of life or death. Where death would mean an ending of grief and life would mean the satisfaction of revenge, she consumed the unknown potion. This potion was an unusual color, for she had sampled an experimental potion for immortality. Perhaps she had, indeed, become immortal -- or did she trade time for health? Either way, the unknowing cost was to leave her soul behind. Her soul was not the only memory left behind, but also the twins. Later known as only a rumor to the court as being called the “Scorned”, no one actually knew what happened to the twins’ mother -- in fact, no one even considered the question of what kind of toll would happen for ingesting an Alchemist's makeshift potion, let alone the torment of betrayal and the early departed, had they known the truth. The stories foretell that the Scorned feels the weight of guilt in the hearts of others -- only assuming the guilt is from the conspiracy of her husband’s untimely demise. It is said that victims of the Scorned are dealt with by any means -- as long as all means come to an end. There have even been matching reports of a lucid whisper, echoing down the castle walls. The consistent reports were as follows: “The names of those who scorned me are etched into my mind. I will not forget them. I will see them all destroyed before the court, or worse, if it takes the last of my breath. The Blue Dragon faction is no longer an ally of mine -- no one is. They don’t know what it’s like. I will see all who betrayed me lifelessly fall to my feet before I am likely taken with them." ''--Documented by Loremaster RopeStringFace and Ashe '''Night Room: Memorial Tombstone Announced June, 2017